


Curious

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Otk spanking, Punishment, Safewords, Spanking, Teasing, mouthsoaping, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Tseng comes into his security detail looking a little tired after spending the afternoon disciplining Reno. Rufus wants to hear all about their little session, but this time something about it strikes a different chord. Maybe it could be fun - if Rufus could just find the nerve to admit it out loud.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Curious

When these “security detail” assignments first started, Tseng was never late - always perfectly punctual, often to the end of the minute. Nowadays, however, he would occasionally make his appearance a few minutes later than scheduled. Today was one of those days. It was only about five minutes past the hour, but it still counted.

“You’re late,” Rufus jabbed playfully as the door slid open. Tseng stepped inside and made sure that the door locked behind him, then sighed deeply, allowing his usually-composed posture to slacken slightly as he made his way toward the gray couch in the open living space.

“My apologies, Sir,” the Turk replied facetiously as he took a seat next to Rufus, relaxing into the cushion, “Reno required some extra attention this afternoon and he didn’t make it easy on me. It took quite a bit longer than I’d expected.”

“Oh?” Rufus turned and leaned against the back of the sofa, cheek in hand, “Do tell. Another discipline session?”

“What else?” Tseng rolled his eyes. Rufus already had a warm cup of tea waiting for him on the coffee table, prepared just the way he liked it best, and the Turk gratefully reached for the mug and took a sip. It was strong, but not bitter, with just a touch of honeyed sweetness, and it was exactly what he needed after the stress of the day.

“What did you give him?” Rufus inquired, reaching for his own mug to mirror his partner’s movements. 

“Today he got a mouthsoaping and a spanking over my knee, and he’ll have a formal letter of apology on my desk by tomorrow morning,” Tseng replied.

Rufus sipped in another mouthful, pondering Tseng’s explanation. That round of discipline was more or less standard for Reno by that point, and Tseng was known to apply the listed punishments frequently. It wasn’t very often that Rufus stopped to simply think about Tseng’s discipline methods, but for some reason, today he paused.

“You seem to punish him that way a lot,” the vice president observed, “I have to wonder… is it even working?”

Rufus had no intention to question his beloved - he trusted him to make the right choices for his team. He knew them best, after all. But still, the logic didn’t entirely track. Tseng raised his brows at Rufus, surprised at his investment in the subject, and shrugged.

“It seems to work for about a week at a time,” Tseng said, “I do have more severe methods I’ve applied in the past that I know to be more effective, but… well, I prefer to save those for more dramatic offenses,” He sipped his tea, pausing briefly, “I happen to know that Reno enjoys his little discipline sessions with me - though he won’t admit it - and I’d rather keep it consistent at this point. If I withheld punishments for his minor offenses, he might feel compelled to do something worse to earn it, and I can’t have that.”

Rufus nodded in understanding. The thought of Reno enjoying his punishments caught him slightly off-guard and hung in his mind, a loose thread.

“And,” Tseng suddenly interrupted Rufus’s train of thought, “It would be dishonest of me to say that I don’t enjoy them as well. To a certain degree.”

 _Oh._ Rufus felt heat rush to his face at the thought - Tseng with Reno tossed over his knee, a domineering smile on his face as he let into him. It made the blond shiver, and for a split second, an image flashed through his mind - the thought of himself, not Reno, over Tseng’s knee getting spanked for his offenses. 

Tseng and Rufus had been upholding a less-than-professional relationship for nearly two years, and their bedroom escapades were often plenty kinky. Tseng had spanked him before, but it had been slow and sensual - painful, without doubt, but still wholly erotic at its core. This information, that Tseng liked it rougher as well, had suddenly opened an entirely new dimension of fantasy.

What was it like to get punished like that? Punished for _real_ \- going beyond the bedroom games and roleplay. The question was stuck now in Rufus’s mind, etched in stone, and it wasn’t going to go away until this new curiosity could be sated.

“Rufus, are you alright?”

Tseng’s words shattered Rufus’s introspection like a wrecking ball to a china plate. The blond cleared his throat as he searched for a natural response.

“Of course,” he dismissed with a wave of his hand, turning his nose to his mug of tea to break eye contact. Rufus hadn’t decided yet whether this was something he should admit out loud to Tseng. Perhaps his mind was just clouded - he must’ve been crazy for actually _wanting_ a punishment. Especially a punishment for nothing. Maybe instead of awkwardly asking for it outright, he could act up and get on Tseng’s nerves until he earned one. That seemed to work well enough for Reno, after all.

Tseng lifted his hand to his face, hiding a smirk behind his glove.

“Your ears are bright red,” he said. Rufus felt them get redder. He cleared his throat and put his mug back on the table.

“Tea’s still quite hot,” he lied. Careful not to rush or look panicked, he stood from the couch and walked toward the bedroom, “Excuse me a moment, I’ll be right back.”

Rufus took his leave to the bathroom, closing the door behind him to cover his tracks. Standing in front of the mirror, he glowered at the blush that had given him away before taking a focusing breath. Focus didn’t come easily, however, as the thought of going over Tseng’s knee and being lectured for his naughtiness pushed its way back into his head.

Gods… Maybe sometime, but not tonight. Tseng looked so tired when he first came in; it would be too much in one day. Hopefully, Tseng would take his abscond as a signal to drop the subject, and they could continue unwinding without all the intrusive fantasy playing on repeat. Rufus did his best to push it all from his mind and collect himself back to normalcy, splashing a little cool water on his face and toweling it off to chill away the color that lingered. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened the door to his bedroom, continuing to focus on his composure as he made his way to the door.

“Ah, there you are. I was just starting to wonder where you’d gone,” Tseng said, catching Rufus off-guard from the bedroom doorway. The Turk stepped inside, silhouetted by the light from the living space until he closed the door gently behind him. He was quick about it, but Rufus caught the unmistakable _click_ of the door’s lock as it closed. He was cornered, and the unanticipated move began to crumble his new resolve.

“Just the restroom,” Rufus responded, shifting back and forth. He was going for casual, but it just made him look nervous. Tseng raised a brow at his lover - something was definitely up, and it had piqued his curiosity. The Turk took a slow step toward the Vice President, and Rufus unconsciously leaned backward. Another step, and the blond bumped against the wall. Before he could shift to either side, Tseng swiftly closed the gap and corralled Rufus between his arms, one on either side of the wall.

Not cornered anymore, no. Pinned, like a bug to a collection board. Tseng’s eyes felt like tacks, pushing sharply against him.

“What’s going on?” Typical for Tseng to be so concise - no beating around the bush with him. But, well, Rufus was damned if he wasn’t going to try.

“I told you already - it’s nothing,” Rufus lied through his teeth, dipping downward in an attempt to escape from beneath Tseng’s arms. The Turk matched his lowering, leather gloves sliding against the wall.

“It’s something about the discipline I gave Reno today, isn’t it?” Tseng smirked. Analytical as always, but markedly less serious than usual. He was having fun with this.

Damn that bastard. Rufus lost his ability to form words. He hardly breathed as Tseng gazed at him, but after a few seconds, his captor closed his eyes. He chuckled softly and shook his head, then pushed away from the wall, letting Rufus go free.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Tseng shrugged, turning around, “Only if you’re comfortable. Should we return to our tea?”

Despite having been released, Rufus didn’t move. Tseng’s passiveness was exactly what he’d wanted, but it came too late. Tseng already knew the truth, and now the choice was not whether to admit what he was fantasizing about, but was instead whether or not he had the balls to ask for it.

And Rufus Shinra was no loser.

Taking in a breath of courage, he said the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m just a little… curious. That’s all.”

Tseng turned back toward his partner and grinned.

“Curious about Reno’s punishment?” he pressed. Fuck, okay, maybe it _was_ still about whether or not he could admit what he was fantasizing about. A wave of regret washed over the vice president.

“Um… well, yes,” he stammered. Maybe there was some sort of excuse he could make - he wanted to get more in touch with his team? No, no… Come on, there had to be some sort of explanation for this that wasn’t just completely horny.

“What about it?” Tseng stepped back toward the blond, “I’ve already told you what it consisted of. What else would you like to know?” His words were almost clinically innocent, but the look on his face assured Rufus that he already knew what was up. He just wanted to hear him say it. _Bastard_. 

“What did he do to earn it in the first place?” Rufus asked, mimicking Tseng’s feigned innocence and stalling his own confession. In return, Tseng raised an eyebrow. He didn’t have to say anything - Rufus got the message: _Do you really care?_

“I caught him shirking some deskwork and he chose to lie to me about it,” Tseng replied with a shrug, “But he knew the consequences. He just seems to make the wrong choice - Every. Single. Time,” Tseng was practically on top of Rufus now, back up against the wall. This time, instead of feeling so trapped, Rufus felt strangely elated. The adrenaline swirled in his veins as he reached for the strength he needed to admit this embarrassing and degrading proposal.

_I want you to punish me like that._

“Is there something you want to ask me, Rufus?” Tseng prompted, pinning him down with that almost hypnotic gaze once again. Rufus’s breath hitched in his throat.

“I…” He was unable to phrase his desire quite so openly, and instead swallowed it down and allowed the next step down to take its place.

“...I want to know what it feels like.”

“And you want me to show you,” Tseng finished for him. The Turk’s lips parted just enough to bare his teeth as he smiled, reveling in Rufus’s fluster. The blond managed to nod, just slightly through his already-ragged breath. Tseng leaned over his neck, letting his words caress the skin there.

“ _Say please_ ,” he purred.

Rufus gasped at the hot air on him. He had such a love-hate relationship to when Tseng made him beg. It was so degrading, and yet so fucking sexy in the same stroke. Still, Rufus made no complaints, so long as he got some proper aftercare.

“P-please,” Rufus pushed the word out without grace, watching the sparks dance in Tseng’s eyes as his permission was officially granted. Tseng stood back up, straight and tall.

“Certainly,” Tseng growled. Edge had entered his voice, “Then the only question left is, are you going to give me trouble, like Reno? Or are you going to come quietly?”

Adrenaline surged through Rufus as his fate was sealed. Words failed him, and he could only stare up at Tseng - half out of excitement and half out of fear.

“Oh, of course,” Tseng chuckled, “When have you _ever_ come quietly?” Before Rufus could react, Tseng’s hands darted toward him - one gripped his arm and the other pinching the top of his ear. Sharp pains radiated through the gripped spots as Tseng dragged Rufus along with him to the bathroom, only releasing the gasping blond when they stood before the sink.

Rufus was still plenty out of it, zeroed into the sensations on his body until he heard the sink turn on. Reality crashed back in as he remembered a very crucial detail that had somehow slipped through the cracks - Reno’s punishment hadn’t just been a spanking. Dread shot through the vice president and second thoughts swarmed him as Tseng knelt down to fish a fresh bar of soap from the cabinet below.

“W-wait,” Rufus said shakily, trying to find clear enough thoughts to express his hesitation. In lieu of brain clarity, he turned the faucet back off, seeking silence but instead garnering Tseng’s full attention. The Turk stood back up and set a white soap bar on the counter, turning his eyes to his partner. Gradually, Rufus worked out what to say, unable to remove his eyes from the threat on the countertop. 

“This isn’t- I mean, I didn’t think… I was kind of… Just curious about the spanking,” he stumbled. Tseng appeared unwavered.

“You’re not even a little curious about the mouthsoaping?” he pressed, “Have you ever had one before?”

“Well… no,” Rufus hedged, “But I’m guessing it isn’t pleasant.”

“It’s not supposed to be,” Tseng said matter-of-factly, “But all in all, it isn’t too bad,” He picked up the bar of soap and held it toward Rufus at elbow height, making sure he got a good look at it, “If you’re even a little willing, we certainly don’t have to be harsh about it. I can go very easy on you, and you know you always have a safeword you can use.”

“I suppose,” Rufus replied slowly. He still wasn’t entirely convinced, but Tseng did have a point. His mind flashed toward their earlier conversation - Tseng admitting how he found enjoyment in his discipline sessions with Reno. He was probably far too happy to be doing this now. Maybe that unwavered look was just cleverly masked disappointment - or maybe he didn’t care; Rufus couldn’t tell. At any rate, Rufus recalled some vague quote about regret that he’d heard somewhere, something about regretting the things you’ve done instead of what you never did. And he trusted Tseng - he would never truly hurt him unless he wanted it. 

He took a deep breath and leapt.

“I’ll try it,” he relented, “But if I don’t like it, I’m going to stop you.”

“Well, you aren’t supposed to like it,” Tseng reminded him as he turned the tap back on, “But it really isn’t as bad as you might think. I encourage you to give it a solid chance, but I will of course honor if you choose to safeword, whenever that may be,” As he spoke, the Turk held the bar under the water and began working it back and forth in his gloves, building suds on the bar’s surface, “Besides, who knows? Maybe you _will_ come to enjoy it,” The smirk on his lips was met with a doubtful scowl from the blond. 

Rufus was almost immediately distracted, however, as the white sudsy mass was lifted from the basin of the sink up to an uncomfortable proximity to his face. At this angle, the sweet flowery smell was incredibly strong, and reminded Rufus a little bit of the sakura-flavored candies he would sometimes enjoy when he was younger. Tseng’s wet, slippery glove gently caressed the back of his neck, holding him in a locked dance with the inevitable. Rufus questioned whether it was too early to safeword, then remembered that he owed it to Tseng to keep his end of the deal and at least give it a proper shot. Maybe Tseng was right, after all - maybe it wasn’t so bad. Maybe it tasted like sakura candy. Maybe he would even _like_ it. Wouldn’t know until he tried. 

“Come on,” Tseng prompted as he gently pressed the bar against Rufus’s lips, bringing him back to the present, “Open up for me,” The soap was slick as it painted over his soft lips like gloss, almost feeling nice in a way. But despite all the pleasant sensations, the pit of dread in Rufus’s stomach still overrode his instinct, keeping his lips shut and jaw tight.

“Open - come on, you can do it,” Tseng encouraged, pressing just a little more firmly with the bar, trying to wiggle it between Rufus’s lips, “Don’t make me start pulling out tricks this early. Reno’s given me plenty of practice getting naughty boys to cooperate.”

The threat was hotter than Rufus anticipated it being, and his lips parted in a hitched breath. It was all Tseng needed, and Rufus felt the rounded end of the bar penetrate his resistance. In it went, where Tseng gently rubbed it back and forth across his tongue for a few seconds before extracting it. 

A few beats of pause passed as Tseng let Rufus get his bearings around the new sensations. Foremost was the taste, which bloomed through his entire mouth. It wasn’t terribly dissimilar to eating a flower garden - if you included eating the dirt as well. A distinct sweetness (surprisingly reminiscent of sakura candy, in fact) was blanketed over by an acrid bitterness - truly, exactly how one would imagine a bar of soap to taste. The texture was probably more off-putting than the flavor, in all honesty. The slickness was an unfamiliar feel on the tongue, and Rufus’s teeth squeaked together as his jaw rested shut. Rufus made no immediate moves to spit, but his face twisted in a sour expression. The sight made Tseng smile as he rinsed and lathered the bar again. 

“Well? Is it as bad as you thought it would be?” he inquired.

“No,” Rufus answered. He’d planned to expand on that sentiment quite a bit with his previous thoughts, but suddenly found that trying to talk with a mouthful of soapy spit was a very bad move. One single word had caused a mouthful of suds to try escaping down his throat, and his tongue against the roof of his mouth pressed the soap into his taste buds, intensifying the flavor. This was ultimately what caused him to spit, clearing his mouth into the sink before any lather got mistakenly swallowed. When he lifted his chin, he was caught off-guard by the soap bar, nearly touching his nose. Rufus nearly went cross-eyed trying to keep his gaze on it.

“Open up,” Tseng grinned, “A proper mouthsoaping has quite a few rounds to it, and they’re typically not as nice as what you just had,”

“You said you’d go easy on me,” Rufus whined, continuing to grimace as the soap in his mouth foamed up with his talking.

“I certainly can,” Tseng responded, “But I also wanted to give you a sample of a more _authentic_ punishment. After all, Reno doesn’t get to tell me when to stop.”

Rufus groaned, but ultimately popped his mouth open. It was a lot easier now that he’d had an initial round with the soap - he more or less knew what to expect from this point onward. As soon as he felt Tseng’s hand tighten on his neck, however, he knew he was about to get an “authentic taste,” as Tseng had promised him. 

“There we are, that’s better,” Tseng praised Rufus for his quick cooperation as he began his onslaught, “Stick your tongue out for me.”

Rufus struggled to keep up as Tseng pressed the bar more firmly into his tongue. In the mirror, he watched it go from pink to white as the soap continued to swirl over it like waves of seafoam. Without warning, Tseng dipped the bar below his presented tongue, coating the underside and managing to smear his chin with suds in the process. That was followed with a return to the tongue, with the bar dipping toward the insides of his cheeks every now and again. And finally, Tseng switched tactics entirely - he grated the soap bar into Rufus’s teeth, starting with his back molars and working his way to the front. Even without his tongue touching the soap shavings, Rufus could immediately sense that it had been made worse - a floral essence invaded his nose, much more strongly than before. It was almost sickening. 

At long last, Tseng removed the bar from his mouth and let him recover. Just as soon as Rufus closed his mouth again, he was overwhelmed with horrid sensations. The soap taste had been thoroughly intensified and now stuck to every surface in his mouth, most of all his tongue. And the soap shavings - fucking _hell_ , the texture was repulsive. It didn’t stay long before Rufus began frantically spitting, ridding himself of the feeling as much as possible. Even then, much of the soap stuck to his teeth, prolonging his suffering.

“Ugh, that’s _awful_ ,” he coughed, trying to get his throat cleared.

“Oh yes, I know,” Tseng said casually as he rinsed the bar, “It’s much more fun to give than to receive.”

Rufus raised a curious glance toward his partner.

“You have experience on both ends?” he asked. In reply, Tseng just grinned, the look on his face telling Rufus that there was plenty more to that story to tell - another time. For now, Rufus shuddered as Tseng raised the soap back to his lips one more time. He could hardly stop himself as his mouth tried to clamp shut.

“Red,” Rufus spat out his safeword, holding a hand in front of his face, “Please, no more,” He would’ve elaborated if it hadn’t been utter torture to talk.

Tseng smiled gently and leaned down, giving Rufus a gentle kiss on the temple. 

“You did a wonderful job,” he praised, “Thank you for trusting me,” As Tseng spoke, he turned the tap to cold and filled a cup with fresh water, handing it off to Rufus. The vice president was happy to begin rinsing his mouth, taking in a mouthful and swishing, but upon spitting, made an unpleasant discovery. He coughed and groaned - rinsing made the flavor stronger. The water refreshed the soapy taste, and it was terrible. 

“Consider yourself lucky,” Tseng said, retrieving Rufus’s toothbrush from a drawer, “Reno doesn’t always get to rinse before his spanking.”

That last word perked Rufus back up. In all the awful sensation of the mouthsoaping, he’d nearly forgotten about why he requested this punishment in the first place. Excitement fluttered inside him, and he made quick work of brushing away the soap stuck in his teeth with the toothbrush. As he rinsed and brushed and spit, Tseng stood behind him, arms crossed and a gentle smile on his face in the mirror. Rufus recognized that look - Tseng almost always looked at him like that right before he said “I love you.” Rufus looked a true mess, and the fact that his partner could still look at him like that in this state was wholly comforting. 

“I love you,” Tseng said softly as he shifted, making his way toward the door, “I’m going to set up in here. You can come out when you’re ready.”

“I love you too,” Rufus said softly, his heart fluttering from both the unexpected romantic sentiment and the thrill of what was left to come. He did his very best to remove the taste of the soap from his mouth, but no matter how many times he brushed his tongue, it seemed to linger in a bad way. It wasn’t as nice as sakura candies, for sure… But he had to admit that the first round (before all those soap shavings got everywhere) was not really that bad at all. If that really made Tseng happy, well… Rufus could tolerate that. On special occasions.

When Rufus finally relented his efforts to do away with the taste, he dried his face with the hand towel and turned toward the door. He couldn’t see Tseng just yet in the darkened bedroom, but he was thrilled to imagine what might be waiting for him out there. Gingerly, he got himself to step into the doorway.

Tseng’s raven hair shone in the light from the bathroom - he’d let it down. Additionally, he’d shed his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Seated across from Rufus in a straight-backed wooden chair - kept in the closet for purposes not unlike this one - Tseng lifted his eyes up to his beloved.

“Are you ready for your spanking, Rufus?” he purred lowly. Rufus had to fight back a moan on the spot, and instead tried to find his words.

“Yes,” He gasped out as he stepped toward Tseng.

“That’s ‘Yes, Sir,’ tonight,” Tseng corrected sternly, stopping Rufus in his tracks, “Try again.”

Rufus was taken aback by the sudden shift. So far, this hadn’t been so unlike the spankings Tseng had given him before - deliberate and erotic - but this was new. The atmosphere had changed, and Rufus wasn’t sure if it was for the worse or for the better.

“Yes, Sir,” he relented. The words made the soap taste in his mouth feel prominent again. He had a marked feeling that Tseng wasn’t going to be quite so nice to him now.

“Good,” Tseng nodded, and leaned forward just slightly, “Come here then. Strip.”

Rufus’s mouth felt suddenly dry - very much opposite of how it had felt five minutes ago. He couldn’t have stopped himself from stepping toward Tseng if he’d tried, and timidly began to unbutton his grey dress shirt. He usually wasn’t so shy or yielding in the bedroom, but this new atmosphere… The power Tseng was commanding… It had a strange effect on Rufus as he shed away pieces of clothing. Even worse was the fact that Tseng made a distracting show of pulling off his leather gloves as he watched Rufus disrobe, leaving them both bared and ready.

“Come here,” Tseng gestured, drawing Rufus closer. No sooner was the vice president in range did Tseng grab him by the arm and firmly haul him over his lap until his feet lifted from the floor. Rufus stretched out his arms, planting fingertips against the carpet in an attempt to find some grounding. He jumped suddenly as he felt Tseng’s bare hand caress his ass, not expecting such a gentle touch right away.

“It’s okay,” Tseng soothed in a gentle voice, “I’ve got you.”

Rufus took a deep breath, adjusting as the blood began to trickle towards his head.

“Now,” Tseng said, “I intend to give you a proper punishment spanking. I’ve spanked you before, so I know you know what to expect. But this won’t have a warmup. It won’t be slow or sexy - it’s a corrective measure. You have your safeword, as always, but if you choose to use it, I’m going to try to convince you to go a little further. Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Rufus panted, trying to keep control of his breathing.

“‘ _Yeah?’_ You want to try that again?” Tseng squeezed Rufus’s ass hard as he spoke. The blond hissed through his teeth.

“Yes, Sir,” he corrected.

“That’s better,” Tseng said, sitting up straight. One hand laid firmly across Rufus’s back, and the other one assumed its position over his pale ass cheeks.

“Are you ready to begin?” Tseng prompted.

Rufus exhaled and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Yes, Sir.”

 _Whap_. The first slap came down on his left side, sending a stinging bolt through Rufus’s entire body. His back arched and he threw his head upward as he gasped. Tseng was not kidding about the lack of warmup.

Even then, the Turk didn’t immediately jump to full throttle. He gave Rufus a few seconds between each hit, alternating which side he smacked, so the blond could adjust to his pacing gradually. Slowly, slowly, he increased his speed, keeping his aim consistent and landing his blows with marksman-like accuracy.

Rufus struggled from the get-go, yipping and wincing with each impact. By the fifteenth smack, he began to wriggle, and reached his hand back to rub at the sore spot.

“Ah! Ow, ow…” he whined.

Tseng intercepted his hand and twisted further, locking it in place behind Rufus’s back.

“Naughty, naughty…” he growled, punctuating his chastisement with another hit, “Unless you want your hands slapped too, keep them out of the way.”

Deprived of his single means of control, Rufus suddenly felt a flash of panic. He was completely at Tseng’s mercy now, unable to prevent the pain that radiated through his lower half. The feeling was gripping, but it wasn’t exactly scary - Rufus knew that Tseng wouldn’t truly hurt him, but fuck, this was still no cakewalk. The sensation was immense, and it took everything he had not to call out his safeword right then and there. Something compelled him to hold onto this feeling - something he didn’t understand.

He held out for a few more minutes, but by then Tseng had picked up the pace quite a bit. Rufus could feel his limit getting closer and closer, his eyes blurry with tears that wouldn’t fully fall. He lost track of how loudly he was shouting, or if he was shouting at all. Finally, the tipping point was reached on a particularly rough smack to the left.

“Red!” Rufus shouted, gasping for gulps of air that ripped back out of him repeatedly. Tseng stopped short, perfectly still, waiting as Rufus slowly regained control of himself.

Rufus was used to his safeword leading to immediate aftercare - it was his eject button from any scene, and Tseng always honored it. Though Tseng had told him in perfectly clear language before starting that he’d try to push Rufus past this limit, it didn’t make the jarring silence any less strange or empty. Still, Rufus’s breathing eventually evened, and he relaxed against Tseng’s lap, letting his head fall gently toward the floor. The silence of the room was broken only by what remained of Rufus’s quiet panting.

“You’re doing such a good job,” Tseng finally shifted, laying his hand on the back of Rufus’s head and gently stroking his hair, “I’m going to challenge you now. I want you to take ten more for me - five each side. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Rufus groaned in response. Could he do it? Probably… Only ten more hits wouldn’t be so bad, especially now that he’d been given a short rest. But none of that meant he wanted to take them. 

“I know you can do it,” Tseng said, firm in his tone, “I’m sure you’d rather have those ten more strokes instead of heading back to the sink for another few rounds with the soap. Or maybe you’d rather have an enema?”

“ _NO_ , gods no!” Rufus wriggled, straining to shoot Tseng a look that shared how he felt about that sentiment - over his dead body. Tseng’s grin made it seem as though he was only joking, but his expression changed when Rufus caught his eyes. He gave him an inquiring look, brows raised - _Then what will it be?_

Rufus sighed as his head tilted back toward the floor. He dug deep for the resolve to ask for more spanking - now perhaps one of the last things he truly wanted. Still better than the other options Tseng had presented. 

“I can take ten more,” he huffed. How ironic to hate asking now for what he’d so happily asked for just a short while ago.

Above him, Tseng smiled and gently caressed his ass. It was bright red from what Rufus had already taken, with scattered welts raised off the skin in the shapes of Tseng’s fingers. At the touch, Rufus hissed in a sharp breath and jerked.

“An excellent choice,” Tseng grinned, picking his hand back up, “And now you’re going to get them exactly as I gave them to Reno. You’re going to count them out loud, and thank me after each stroke. Do you understand?”

“Huh?” Rufus knew what had been said, but he didn’t comprehend it. Thank him? Why would he thank him?

“I’ll give you a stroke, and you’ll count it. You say, ‘One Sir, thank you Sir.’ Now do you understand?”

Rufus still didn’t understand why he had to thank him, but it did cast a little light on what was expected. He had a feeling that the point of it was to exercise how well he was going to obey the order, and decided to push for that. Hopefully it could get things over with more quickly.

“Yes, Sir,” he said softly.

“Good boy,” Tseng purred, his breath nearly as raspy as Rufus’s. He raised his hand above his head, lining up his shot, “Remember that you asked for this.”

 _As if I could have forgotten,_ Rufus thought. He would’ve rolled his eyes if he hadn’t been preoccupied with anticipation.

 _Whap_. The first hit landed, heavy and sharp. Rufus winced and bucked, but kept it together well enough to get the words out.

“One Sir… Thank you Sir,” He spoke through clenched teeth, hating the way they still squeaked together.

 _Whap_. Tseng didn’t wait for him to brace, and landed the second strike unexpectedly. Rufus cried out as the tears sprang up anew, shouting and cursing under his breath until he found the resolve to humiliate himself with his next count.

“Two Sir, thank you Sir,”

_Whap._

The last eight spanks rained in a blur, with pause between for Rufus to recite his little line. Despite the pain rocking his body, he didn’t miss a single count. By the time the last hit landed, his face was wet and streaked, and a sheen of sweat covered his back. Tseng grinned down at the twin patches forming on Rufus’s ass, an ashy white - marks that indicated a properly thorough spanking.

“Okay, we’re done now,” Tseng said softly, shifting to help Rufus up, “Stand up now. Let’s get you laid down on the bed. You did such a good job - I knew you could do it.”

Rufus wasn’t crying in full, but that didn’t stop the tears that flowed over his cheeks from pattering onto the carpet. Slowly, he found the strength to stand, and allowed Tseng to wrap his arms around him and guide him to the bed. As he laid down on his stomach, Rufus could feel Tseng lay next to him, adjusting so that they could touch while they rested.

Silence enveloped the darkened room, and Rufus closed his eyes. The pain was fading already, and his breathing was steadied. Tseng’s bare hand was resting on his back, fingertips stroking gently against his damp skin, and it felt absolutely heavenly. Rufus shifted over slightly, burying the curves of his body against Tseng’s form. It was a perfect fit.

Rufus’s mind pulled back to the feeling of being draped over Tseng’s knee - another perfect fit, he had to admit. That panic-like feeling he’d experienced there began to become clearer as he meditated on it. He hadn’t been afraid, and being curled in Tseng’s arms now made it clear - it wasn’t panic, it was vulnerability. There was nothing he could do to defend himself. Nothing he could do to escape. With anyone else, that might’ve been terrifying, but with Tseng, it felt… so fucking freeing. Rufus had handed over his control so willingly, and it was a weight off his shoulders. He trusted Tseng in and out, and he knew this was a safe space - perhaps his only safe space - to let go and not be in charge of something for once. It was clear that this was a feeling he was going to end up chasing.

It had been beautiful, in a strange sense.

“So,” Tseng finally broke the silence, smiling at Rufus, “Did that sate your curiosity?”

Rufus huffed out a breathy laugh, opening his eyes to his beloved.

“Yes, it did,” he replied, “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Tseng said, “Now, as far as aftercare goes, I thought we should order some food, and I can run you a bath while we wait for dinner to be delivered. Afterwards, some lotion for the soreness and perhaps a movie and some fresh tea. Any objections or additions?”

“That sounds lovely,” Rufus said, turning over, “Just one condition.”

“Hm?”

“I want you to throw that soap bar away first, and never come near my face with it again.”

“Heh, seems like a bit of a waste…” Tseng tutted, but all the same, he stood and made his way to the bathroom to start the water and obey his instruction. Waste or no waste, didn’t matter - Rufus still wanted it gone. The spanking he might have to ask for again, but frankly, the soap could shove it.

But then an idea flashed through Rufus’s mind.

“Hey Tseng,” he called toward the doorway, “Didn’t you say it’s more fun to give than to receive a mouthsoaping?”

“I suppose I did,” Tseng called in answer from the bathroom.

“You know what, then?” Rufus said decisively, “Leave it out.”  
  
“What…?”

“There’s just one more thing I’m rather curious about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s another mouthsoaping fic! I realized recently that this is the third mouthsoaping fic I’ve published which surprised me - I thought there were way more lol. Must just be the ideas in my head - there’s plenty more where this came from.
> 
> Also, watch Tseng talk his way out of getting soaped by Rufus by offering to call him next time Reno earns himself a punishment. Hm, maybe that’s another fic in the making...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this self indulgence of mine. As always, do not use this fic as a guide or outline for BDSM - do your own research first! If you enjoyed this one, a kudo or a comment would make my day <3 Until next time!


End file.
